Mate of the Iron Dragon Slayer (GajeelOC)
by Nekotachi18
Summary: Lilith is a young man from our world who wanted nothing more than to leave an end all of his pain and sufferring. So one night he made a wish to appear in another world. One were he can be himself and not be judged. He wakes up in an unknown land with wizards and dragons . He meets Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer, and they instantly feel a connection between them.
1. Prologue

THIS IS A STORY I WROYE ON WATTPAD. I'M GOING TO TYPE IT UP ON HERE AND SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. P.S. FOLLOW ME MY NAME IS XxxAxelxxX.

Lilith's POV

It was another miserable day in my life and I always wondered why I stay in the first place. I don't know why but maybe it's because by being beat on and defeated everyday I've learned to be numb. My name is Lilith and if you're expecting a last name don't bother asking because I don't know and my parents did not think I deserved one anyway. My life before now was great. I had friends and family who loved and adored me. But one day shit hit the fan when they found out that I was gay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was my 17th birthday and I had decided to tell my parents the truth. I had expected them to accept me, but I was totaly wrong. I had walked into the kitchen and waited until my parents were done to finally speak.

"Mom? Dad? I need to tell you something." I said my body slightly shaking.

"What is it sweetie? Come on, it can't be that bad." My mother said.

"Okay, mom and dad please don't judge me until I'm finished. Mom,Dad...I'm gay."

At first i thought they were in shock and were going to accept me but instead I got slapped in the face,hard. I stared in disbelief because my parents never hit me. My mother had a disgusted look on her face and I knew right then and there that my parents didn't like the fact that I was gay. My dad dragged me by my long locks of platnium blond hair and threw me into the dirty,smelly,bug infested basement. I was so scared and I couldn't believe that my parents would do this to me.

For the next three days I was beaten,whipped,starved,and burned. They had thought by cleanising my body of impurities that it would cleanse my soul but they soon began to realize that it wasn't working. Everytime they came down here I asked myself "Is it wrong to love men?" or " Is it wrong to be different from other guys my age?". My questions were never answered and soon my parents got bored of me and decided to leave me in the streets to die. I would have too, if it wasn't for Jared and Alex, my saviours.

They brought me to their place and got me to tell them what had happened. I had found out that they were gay as well and were together but their parents expected them and mine almost killed me because I was into guys and not girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I try not to remeber that day but how could I not when it caused me to lose so much. But I had gained Jared and Alex and for right now they were all I needed. If there was a place I could go and be myself I wouldn't now but I know that one day I will find it and the one person for me.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it. ^w^

Today was the day that a shooting star was said to appear at 12 tonight. I had high hopes that the wish I was going to ask was going to be answered because I don't think I can handle living where i don't belong. Upon slipping until my sleep pants my hand brushed against my 3 week old tattoo. I remember when I first got it and how scared and nervous I was to finally get one of the many things I wanted in my life. It also made me remember my abusive parents and I got really scared that there would be narrow minded people like my parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today I am getting my first tattoo and I was so excited because I had always wanted one but my parents would not allow me to have one. Jared and Alex were with me today and I was glad they were because I wanted the tattoo on my neck and it would extend down to my back. I wanted a black dragon with sliver highlights and ruby red eyes. For some reason when I was asked to draw what I wanted I could only see that dragon but only as a person with black hair and ruby red eyes gazing at me with all the love in the world. I just always that I was just tired but he appeared when I went to sleep and it was then that I realized that he just maybe the one person that will be with me no matter what I say or do.

It was extremely painful and i'm pretty sure I passed out while he was just coloring in the head on the base of my spine. I'll admit that I was a total wuss right then and there but hey this wuss survived and that's all that counts in my books. The one who tattooed me said to wrap it up and to keep pressure of it. Of course me being me I had to do the exact opposite and I nearly threw out my back because of that stunt I did. It took a few days to recover from that and another 3 weeks to wait for my tattoo to heal so I could finally see it without hurting myself trying to turn.

It was during that time that my parents appeared again. I was so scared that they would try to harm me again but instead they wanted to tell me the turth about my real parents. I was so confused because I mean I always thought that the two people I remember since my 1st birthday were the two people in front of me. They told me that my mother had come from another world and when they found her she was slowly dying. She had begged them to hide her me until my 17th birthday. When I asked what she looked like they said that I had her beauty and my father's hair and soft looking skin. I guess having platinum blond hair and seagreen eyes made me seem pretty and feminine to alot of guys but I never noticed it. It made me wonder if my entire life had been a lie. They told me that on the night of the shooting star to make a wish back home and it would happen. I didn't believe them mind you considering they beat me but I guess it couldn't hurt to try it right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and knew that it was time. Sitting on the edge of my bed I closed my eyes and silently made my wish. I hoped it worked because I am eager to see my homeworld and figure out who my parents were. Grabbing a few of my essentials I put it in a small travel sized bag and placed it near my bed. Closing my eyes I wondered if I would be able to make some trustworthy allies. Sleep was overtaking my mind and because of that I didn't notice the change in temperature and scenery.

{Hey people this is the beginning of Lilith's new life so comment if you like it or you just want to give me some ideas or tips to make this better}


	3. Chapter 2: New clothes and New friends

LILITH'S POV

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. Ok, time to think. I remember making a wish on a the shooting star so I must be in another world different from my own. But where am I exactly? That I am not so sure about. I do know that there should be a town near by so I can ask the people there. I felt something ruffle against my legs and looked down only to realize that my clothes had changed and I was wearing a skirt. Normally, I wouldn't mind this if it was a dare but come on, I just wake in this place. Looking at my new outfit I could see that I had on a off the shoulders light blue shirt with a white fur jacket on top. I had reached up to feel if I still had my hair was the same color when I heard a jingle sound coming from my hands. They were in what appeared to be fingerless gloves only they had jewels decorating the outside. The skirt had stopped just above my thighs and had light blue and white snowflakes all over it. Last but not least my feet were in a pair of boots that stopped about mid calf and were covered in white snowflakes that looked beautiful on the light blue material.

I had to say I liked the clothes but that might be because they almost matched my eyes and hair. Upon arriving at the town I noticed that many people stared at me with amazement or curiousity in their eyes. One of the many men outside suddenly had the guts to approach me and asked if I was lost.

"Yes. I just woke up and I don't know where I am. Could you tell where I am?" I asked the kind man.

"Why, sure I can do that for you missy. You're in Magnolia one of the many town here in the region of Fiore." He said with a slight country accent.

"Magnolia? Never heard of that name nor have I heard of Fiore. I do know this I'm not home that's for sure." I guess I said that out loud because the man looked at me with wide eyes.

"You've never heard of Magnolia or the region of Fiore before?" He asked a look of disbelief evident in his eyes.

I shook my head no and just watched as the man pulled out a map with all of the places labeled and color coded. I thanked him and was about to leave until he stopped me again and told me that if I wanted to find out more about the guilds and magic I should go to the guild Fairy Tail. Appearently, they are the strongest guild in Fiore but I'll figure that out for myself. I thanked him again and set out to figure out my new home for awhile at least.

NATSU'S POV

I had just gotten into the usual fight with my boyfriend, Gray , I decided to mate with the ice maker but if I''m honest with myself, I wouldn't want anyone else but him. He understood me in ways not even my friends Lucy or Happy knew. He made me happy and a warm and fuzzy feeling would start to fill me up inside. I had stepped outside the guild for some air when I ran into somebody causing them to fall on their ass. I immdiately helped them up and wondered why in the world this person reminded me of Lucy. As I pulled them up I noticed the clothes they were wearing and I tired to figure out where I had seen them before.

Upon them getting up I could see the sea green eyes and platinum blond curls that shaped his face and began to ponder if Lucy had a twin brother/sister or not but if she knew wouldn't she have told me by now. I had alot of things to talk to Lucy about when I went by her house. "Hi, could you possibly tell me where the guild Fairy Tail is?" The voice sounded lik e a man only it was soft and airy as if he sang alot. Then what he said resonated in my head.

"Fairy Tail? Are you looking to join us?" I said and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Actually, I was hoping you guys could tell me more about guilds and magic. When I figure out what I can do I will see about joining you guys." He said his eyes bright and eager for knowledge.

"Well , why don't you come on in. By the way, my name is Natsu. What's yours?" I asked curiousity looding through my veins.

"Lilith. It's a pleasure to meet you,Natsu." Lilith said his voice showing his graditude. I opened the door and let him and myself inside just as Gray was coming in. My boyfriend had obivously thought I was still mad at him because he had gotten my favorite flowers and chocolates.

To show that I was mad at him anymore I kissed him gently and wrapped my arms around his neck in a gentle hug. He obivously got my message because after the kiss he bit my neck hard enough to make me moan into his throat. He knew what happened if he kept biting me but hey that's for me to know and for you to figure out.

LILITH'S POV

Seeing Natsu kiss what I assumed was his boyfreind made me feel happy knowning that I could find love and not be judged for it. His boyfriend stared at me and I loked away not knowing that it was a private moment between them. He appeared to be talking to Natsu about something and then he made his way towards me. Now that I could get a closer look at him I began to see why Natsu was attracted to this man. I mean he's not wearing a shirt so it exposes his muscular abs and torso. He had messy black hair that showed off his obisidian colored eyes and he had this cold yet comforting aura about him.

"Hey. I noticed that you came in with Natsu. Might I ask who you are?" He said curiousity clear in his voice.

"I'm nust a friend and he was helping me leran more about guilds and magic. My name is Lilith. What's yours?" I said not even mad about the fear in his eyes that Natsu would leave him for me.

"The name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm one of the many mages here at Fairy Tail." Gray said the fear now gone and in it's place was kindness.

At that exact moment the doors to Fairy Tail opened and who came out was...

HEYYY GUYSSS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR GETTING THIS FAR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO END IT HERE.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Lucy

Lucy POV

Uh! Why do I always have to deal with Natsu and Gray when they fight. Erza helps yes but she is not always here. I still can't beleive that they're together though. I had always thought that Natsu had feelings for me but I guess since I belittle him so much he went to Gray. Honestly, they looked so cute together but I began to wonder if Natsu ever really liked me as I liked him. Oh,well that's enough of that.

I had just opened up the doors to the guild and I immediately noticed Natsu,who just happened to be wrapped up in Gray's arms. He looked up and smiled and as always greeted me with a "Hey,Lucy". I smiled an waved back at him when he called out someone's name.

"Lilith get over here. I want you to meet my friend Lucy." He sounded estatic and wondered who exactly this Lilith person was.

As if by magic a beautiful young girl with platnium blond curls and pretty sea green eyes came up to us and sat next to Natsu and Gray.

"Hello Lucy. My name is Lilith." She said her voice soft and soothing to my ears.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know Natsu?" I asked calm forced into my voice. I just couldn't believe that Natsu would cheat on Gray. I thought he loved him!

"Earlier today when he had just come outside the guild. I was looking for a guild called Fairy Tail and he had asked if I wanted to join. I told him I would if I knew what I could do to help you guys."

"Really? That is all?"

"Yeah,what did you expect. Natsu is my friend,duh!"

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe that I had assumed that she had a thing for him. But I guess I only did that because Natsu is not with me. Well, I have to get over him because he's happy with Gray.

Lilith's POV

Lucy seems like a kind girl but honestly I bet she thinks i'm a girl. Oh well that's nothing new. But i better tell her beofre she finds out in a different manner.

"Lucy,what gender do you think i am?" I asked hoping she didn't say girl.

"A girl why?"

And just like that my hope popped like a balloon.

"I'm not a girl Lucy. I'm a man all the way. This dress doesn't help but i don't have a change of clothes." I muttered a little annoyed that i was still in the dress.

"Well how about i take you shopping as an apology for assuming you were a girl." Lucy said with a apologetic air in her voice.

"I'll take that apology. When can we go?"

"How about now?" Lucy was smiling from ear to ear in what I believe was excitement at finally having a shopping buddy.

I nodded and together we set out to find the perfect store to get the right clothes for me. We finally stopped at store that reminded me of hot topic from my world. I found the cutest black lace off the shoulder top, ribbon lace up fingerless gloves,lace up black boots, a pair of black embroidered skinny jeans and a vintage goth punk heart choker.

Lucy had me try these on and as I came out of the dressing room I suddenly felt eyes on me. Lucy looked at me with amazement in her eyes and a young sales woman came up and politely asked if i could model some makeup for her. I said yes and she had me sit down while she gently applied eyeliner and eye shadow to the lids of my eyes. I felt her apply lipstick and a coat of lipstick protector to my lips.

"Oh my gosh,Lilith. You look so beautiful." Lucy gushed not looking away from my face for one second.

"I do?" I was curious as to what she was seeing when the sales woman handed me a mirror.

I looked and I gasped at what I saw. My black lace off the shoulder top revealed my creamy pale skin while the rest of the clothes clung to my curves and only making me seem more like a girl. It was the makeup that surprised me. My eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and my lids were filled with white and blue eyeshadow. It blended together and created the perfect sky blue type of color that only drew more attention to my sea green eyes. My lips were colored a light pink with just a hint of red around the corners. I really was beautiful.

"Thanks again for taking me here Lucy. I had a great time and I believe we could be the best of friends."

"Of course. Well I actually have someone you need to meet that just might be your type!"

I wonder who she could be talking about...


	5. Authors Note

ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY. I DID WRITE A SEQUEL BUT I WILL ONLY UPLOAD IT IF I CAN GET AT LEAST 250 READERS. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 4: Love at first sight?

Last time...

I wonder who she could be talking about...

Lucy's POV

I just know that he will be perfect for Gajeel. He looked jsut like Gajeel desceibed him to be. You see 2 days ago, Levy came up to me crying saying that Gajeel dumped her. At first I was mad because Levy loved him and he just threw her away. I remember the day as if it was yesterday when he told me the real reason why he dumped Levy.

FLASH BACK 2 DAYS AGO...

Levy was my best friend and she had told me that she liked Gajeel. At first I was worried that he would harm her but I was honestly surprised when he asked her out. I had let them be and for the most part they were the most happy couple I had ever seen besides Natsu and Gray. For him to just suddenly dump her to me ment that he was never serious about her in the first place. But when I had cornered him about it he had this look of longing and hope that made me feel a little sorry for him but then all that anger welled up and I let it out.

"Why would you do that to her?" I screamed, feeling like throwing him at the wall in anger.

"I did what I had to do. My love for her vanished so why keep dating her if I feel nothing for her anymore. That would have just caused her more pain and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." He replied his voice unusually soft and calm.

"But why though? There has to be a reason why other you not loving her like that anymore."

"All dragon slayers have that one person that they have to be with otherwise they can't ever be truly happy. There is only one true mate for each dragon slayer wither it be anotber dragon slayer or someone we have seen in our dreams and will meet someday."

"Wait so then Gray was Natsu's true mate. One who love him for all eternity and never leave him." I asked now understanding why he always seemed happy when Gray payed attention to him.

Gajeel nodded and proceeded to fiddle with something in his hands. I had stared at him for quite awhile before speaking again.

"Do you know what this person you're supposed to love looks like?"

"He has beautiful sea green eyes, milky white skin,and platinum blonde hair that hanged around his heart shaped face. He was so beautiful and I know that I will meet him soon so this must be finished before I see him."

"What must be finished?" I questioned wondering if it had anything to do with the object in his hands.

He opened up his palm and in between sat a large white dear drop necklace. It was so beautiful and appeared to have been created with a passion. I nodded to myself and told Gajeel that I would keep this quiet and that if I found someone who met his description I would bring him/her here to him.

FLASH BACK ENDS...

Now I'm going to send Lilith to him. But how do I do it without Lilith suspecting anything. Hmm... I got it. Why not have them meet at Fairy Tail? I could have Lilith sing or dance to something and then Gajeel comes in out of no where and surprises him. I smiled to myself and went to tell Mira the deets and have her arrange everything.

Lilith's POV

Lucy has been acting strange lately but I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Well I can't dwell on that for to long because Natsu said that I should come to Fairy Tail today and meet the other guild members. To be honest I didn't want to meet them as I don't do well with a bunch of people surrounding me. But as much as I didn't want to I also knew that it would be great to figure out how everything in this world works.

I made it to the guild and I was immediately wrapped up in a warm hug by Natsu with his boyfriend Gray not that far behind him.

"Hello Natsu. How are you." I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering why Lucy told me to meet you here." He said confused.

"Really? I was told by Lucy that YOU wanted me to be here." I muttered realizing that Lucy duped us both.

All of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed us and we were suddenly put on the stage that was in Fairy Tail. It was then I realized that Lucy intended for me to sing and dragged Natsu into this because she saw him dancing with me to one of the few songs I listened to back home. No I really regret letting her watch us. I turned to look at Natsu and noticed that he wasn't in his regular clothes and his normally spiked salmon pink hair was now straight and hung in his face. How did Lucy manage to do that in just 5 seconds but then again she shops like nobody's businesses.

"Well Natsu, it seems that Lucy wants us to entertain the crowd." I whispered.

"But why I mean Gray doesn't know that I can dance and I wanted to surprise him." He whispered back a little nervous.

"It's ok. I pretty sure Lucy intended for you to show him today only he doesn't know what's going on." I repiled and he perked up and smiled.

"Are we going to do Magnet again?"

"Well.." I said. "It would be easier to since I didn't teach you the other dances yet."

He nodded and we proceeded to get into our places while a gorgeous white haired women played the song.

Magnet Lyrics

(I put Natsu's and Lilith's names in here since their the ones singing it. But this was originally sung by Len and Oliver)

[Lilith]

kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru

itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou

watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari

anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

[Natsu/Lilith]karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to

[Natsu/Lilith]yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no

[Lilith/Natsu]dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

[Lilith/Natsu]machigai nado nain da to omowasete

[Lilith/Natsu]KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

[Lilith/Natsu]miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

[Natsu]

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite

itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete

[okashii] no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru

ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo

[Lilith/Natsu]mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku

[Lilith/Natsu]yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

[Natsu/Lilith]kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute

[Natsu/Lilith]magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi

[Natsu/Lilith]furete kara modorenai to shiru

[Natsu/Lilith]sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

[Lilith]

yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni

[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?

[Lilith/Natsu]dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

[Lilith/Natsu]machigai nado nain da to omowasete

[Lilith/Natsu]KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

[Lilith/Natsu]miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

[Natsu/Lilith]hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni

[Natsu/Lilith]tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au

[Natsu/Lilith]fureteite modorenakute ii

[Natsu/Lilith]sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Gray's POV

I never knew Natsu could dance like that. Why he did not tell me is obvious but why? Hmmm... This gives me an idea for our date tonight. (Insert evil smile)

Gajeel's POV

Ok, Lucy said to sit where? I should've payed more attention to where she was pointing. As i sat down near the stage I noticed Natsu and my eyes popped. I couldn't believe that Lucy had gotten him to wear those tight clothes and had even straightened his normally spiked salmon pink hair. But it was who he was talking to that made my mouth dry and my body ache to touch him.

My mate was right in front of me and I was surprised how such a feminine man could sound so much like ringing bells and wind chimes. They way his body twisted and turned as he danced with Natsu. It took all I had not to go up there and take him back to my place and just touch and caress his body.

His platinum blonde hair curled around his heart shaped face and his sea green eyes were so deep that I could practically drown in them. His pale skin looked so soft I wanted to touch it just to see if it was true. He came down and walked towards me with a slight sway in his hips. Oh my god,my mate was beautiful.

Lilith's POV

He was so hot, I was sweating on the stage as he stared at me. His hard red eyes seemed to see through my soul. His black hair was straight and spiked up in some areas. I noticed that he had sliver piercings on his nose, ears, both arms, and where his eyerows should be. His muscles were hard and bulged slightly and the sight of them made me silently moan. I knew right then and there that this man would love me for me.

When I was done dancing and singing with Natsu I made my way over to him. I made my hips sway just a little and I immediately had him hooked. Now that I look at him up close I noticed that he held a box in his hands. I wonder what's inside it.

"Hello. My name is Lilith."

"My name is Gajeel and I must say you're more beautiful up close." Gajeel said making my pale cheeks flush a healthy red.

"Thank you,Gajeel. Do you get the feeling that we already know each other?"

"Yes, I do. And I know that you're mine for eternity. That's why I want to give you this necklace I made for you." He stood up and placed his hands up near my neck to fasten the necklace.

It dropped just far enough for me to see it and what I saw mad me gasp and tear up. A creamy white pearl that was carved into a tear drop with a tiny iron dragon in the middle as if it was resting his head. It sat on my neck and I started crying and freaked out Gajeel.

"I'm okay just very happy that someone actually loves me. Thank you." I said making him frown before smiling at me.

He pulled me into a hug and surprised me by raising my chin up and kissing dead on my lips.

"Mmmmmmm..." I moaned not able to say a word and allowed him to kiss me as I gathered up the courage to kiss back.

Our lips moved together in sync and his hands gently rubbed the small of my back and allowed me to relax. It was beginning to get hard to breathe and neither wanted to stop but unfortunately our lungs needed air. We gasped as pur air deprived lungs took in huge amounts of air.

"What does this make us?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

I already knew the answer and gently smiled as I wrapped my arms aroung his neck and pulled him closer.

"What we just did is not something friends do. So that makes us boyfriends right?" I said trailing my finger down his chest watching as he shivered and nodded in agreement.

We both smiled and our hearts finally felt complete for we found our other half and we aren't leaving. We were finally happy and nothing could stop us.

See ya later!

King-san is out ^-^


	7. Chapter 5- Lilith's past

Levy's POV

That bitch! How dare he take Gajeel away from me. But I bet he doesn't even love Gajeel and is just using him. He isn't even from this world and yet he took my man away from me. But no matter I have a solution to this little problem and after today Gajeel will be with me and not that slut.

I can see it now me and him underneath the moonlight kissing up a storm while that bitch cries in his sleep. Oh what a wonder dream that will soon come true. (Insert manical laughter) Yep, my plan will work perfectly and nothing will stand in my way.

Lilith's POV

I was on a mission with Gajeel when my magic appeared before my eyes. And it changed how I looked but Gajeel said that my new appearance only enhanced my natural beauty and only put more emphasis on my sea green eyes. But that's not the only thing about me that changed.

FLASH BACK BEGINS...

I felt so cold but at the same time I felt warm. Weird,right? I was helping Gajeel with a mission that dealt with getting back a ancient ice crystal that belonged a female wizard who had the power to control the ice,frost,and snow around her. But only one of her descendents or her sons could touch the crystal and not be consumed by the vast amount of power it holds.

We had made it to the top of the mountain the crystal resided in when that cold feeling came back and the force it made me fall to my knees. Why do I feel like this? What's going with my body it hurts and yet it doesn't?

"Lilith are you okay?" Gajeel my mate and overprotective boyfriend said concerned.

"I honestly don't know. I feel cold but at the same time I feel hot."

His concerned face was all that I could see and I felt the sudden need to get inside the mountain and grab the crystal. Following this strange urge I walked inside and as I did the feeling only grew stronger but I couldn't give up now. Almost there! I could just barely reach it when the crystal flew at me and hit me square in the forehead.

The feeling grew tenfold and I felt myself being lifted into the air. My body was changing but at the same time,it felt like this needed to happen. I heard Gajeel gasp but I was stuck in place so I couldn't see what he was gasping at.

Gajeel's POV

He just suddenly got up and walked into the mouth of tbe cave that held the crystal. I noticed that when he went to reach for it,the crystal just flew at his head and stayed there. A bright light surrounded him and he started to rise up into the air.

The light began to change his clothes and his hair. His hair was now a jet black with only a streak of platinum blonde near his face. His clothes changed and I had to say this crystal had some nice taste.

His shirt was replaced with a black tank top and a black half jacket with a gray dragon on the back. His black jeans were changed to a pure black,tight,ripped pair with with a belt that had metal studs to hold the up. His boots soon became a pair of 2 inch heels that stopped at his knees. The crystal had added the fingerless black and gray gloves and the left one had a socket the crystal could fit in. Lilith also now had 3 rings on his fingers. One was from me in a promise to always love him and it was placed on his right pinky. The other two were his and he had placed those on his right thumb and right middle finger.

But that wasn't what made me gasp. It was a black choker with my name on it and a medium sized dragon wrapped around it. Could the crystal feel Lilith's love and devotion for me and expressed it in his new appearance? I didn't have time to ponder that as the light that was holding Lilith in the air had disappeared and he started to fall. In my haste to catch him I had used a stalagmite to propel myself up to grab his body in my arms.

Looking down at him, I could see that had fallen off his head and was now in the socket that was in his left glove. His face was calm and peaceful as he slept most likely tired after that. I decided him to carry down the mountain and allow him to rest. It was when he turned his neck that I noticed a white rose tattoo that was warm and soft to the touch. I went back to the town and everyone was pointing and staring at Lilith woth amazed and hopeful eyes.

Why would they look at him like that? Was there something more to this crystal then I was told about? I didn't know but I decided to head back to Fairy Tail after getting our reward feom our client. But as I stated to leave she handed me something and told me not to give it to Lilith unless absolutely necessary. Don't know what it was but I kept anyway just in case.

FLASH BACK ENDS...

Now that I look different many people didn't recognize me at first but Natsu said that he knew it was me because of my scent. I was so glad but Levy creeped me out. Gajeel told me that he used to date her and I guess I could see why but then again I'm not into girls so they don't appeal to me. Little did I know that she had somehow found out that I wasn't from this world.

Levy's POV

He looked different but those eyes were the same. I smiled and made my way to the stage. I tapped it and everyone turned my way. Perfect.

"Hello. I have some shocking news about our new friend Lilith. He's not from here." The looks on everyones faces was flawless but it was Lilith who was not even reacting to what I said.

Everybody looked to Lilith silently asking if it was true. They didn't care what he did in the past but they couldn't help but be curious. Gajeel stared at him and even hugged him in comfort.

"What she says is true. I'm not from this world but I consider this to be my home." He said his voice calm and soft.

"When I had just turned 17, I had decided to tell my parents that I was gay. They weren't happy and I was left in the basement and was burned and beaten because they thought it was a disease. I was then thrown out of my house and was left to live on the street. I was saved by my friends Jared and Alex and they allowed me to live with them. I made a wish on a shooting star and I found myself here in your world. I found the one thing I wanted besides friends and that was for someone to love me for me."

Gajeel came to him and kissed him,hard. Lilith stood there at first and then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. The sight only made my blood boil. In a fit of anger I pushed Lilith away with a word and grabbed Gajeel's arm. He looked at me with anger in his eyes but when I wrote the word chains and chained Lilith to the floor it turned into rage. That only made me angry at how this boy got Gajeel to care for him in only one week. But no matter I will get rid of him and Gajeel will be mine again.

Lilith's POV

I knew Levy was planning something. I felt something within me awaken and the crystal on him hand broke and disappeared leaving with all this power. The air around me soon became cold and unfeeling. I had enough of this girl and it was time someone beat some sense into her.

"You think you can keep me from Gajeel,girl. You thought wrong. Nothing can keep me away from him and neither shall you." I said coldly.

I made the chains around my body freeze and I broke them easily. I stood up and looked at her paincked expression. Apparently no one had told her that I had gained my powers just that I wasn't able to use them yet.

Levy's POV

How did he do that? From what I had overheard he didn't have any powers. Yet here he was standing in front of me with the ability to control ice. Good god! What did I get myself into? Getting back Gajeel is not worth this.

"Ok. Let's not get out of hand here. You can keep him. But what I want to know is why you left me for someone you didn't even know at the time,Gajeel." I said silently hoping that he said it was a mistake.

"He is my everything. He is the one person who will be there for all eternity. All dragon slayers have that one person that they have to be with on matter what. Doesn't matter if the person is a guy or a girl. Love is love to us." Gajeel repiled while playing with Lilith's now jet black locks of hair as he hugged him.

So he did love me but out of respect for me he decided to break up with me that way he didn't cause me any pain. Wow, I guess I really went mad and tried to destroy a couples realtionship. I must've been a real bitch to him.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I have decided to leave Fairy Tail and work on being a stronger wizard and a better person. If I were to stay here I would be overcome with jealousy and would try to destroy your relationship." I said and everyone began to cry.

Mira decided to throw a party for me and I began to pack my stuff so I could leave as early as tomorrow morning. Goodbye Fairy Tail. I had great memories and wonderful times but it's time for me to leave and spread my wings. Farwell, I hope we meet again sometime in the future.


	8. Epilogue

LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT! YOU'VE MADE MY DAY IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.

Lilith's POV

Its been 3 years since Levy left and I have to say things have gotten a little weird. Jet and Droy are depressed and nothing we say will help them. Natsu and Gray have finally decided to get a home together. Gajeel and I are supposed to be helping them since Gray isn't used to very hot temperatures and Natsu isn't used to very cold temperatures.

So I helped Gray build a house where it wasn't too cold and where it wasn't too hot. I thought it was funny beacuse they've been around each other for a few weeks now and yet they're not used to the other temperatures. The work only took us a few hours but,boy am I beat! Natsu had still kept his hair straight and I guess it was because Gray liked to run his hands through it.

Which reminds me,Gajeel has been acting weird today. I wonder if he is still trying to figure out why I hadn't received his mark yet. Supposedly it doesn't appear until a moment of undying love is shared. Or it could be because our anniversary is in 3 days and he's trying to figure out what to do. I told him he didn't have to do anything. Guess he wants to surprise me with something.

Gajeel's POV

Okay, I almost have everything together. Now all that's left is the ring. I was going to propose to Lilith. I felt like nothing could stop us and Gray was with me because his anniversary takes place in 3 days as well. We made it to the store and asked for male engagement rings.

While they had some great selections none of them spoke to me until I saw it. It had a white base with sea green leaves and a gray dragon surrounding the pure white diamond in the center. It was perfect for Lilith and it was just the right price. I had them put it in a chinese styled black box and put a white bow on it.

I followed Gray and helped him find a ring that would be perfect for Natsu. Gray was very picky and Natsu only liked certain things so that just made it even more difficult. After 3 hours of looking around we finally found it. I had to say that it was a very pretty ring. It had a fiery red diamond with a blue base. The ring represented him and Natsu.

"You think he will like it?" Gray asked quite nervous of Natsu's reaction.

"I'm sure he'll love it." I replied confidently.

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER...

Lilith's POV

Okay why is everybody avoiding Natsu and I today. Today was both of our anniversaries and both of our mates were gone. Now we know that they wouldn't cheat on us but we would have liked to have known were they have gone.

"Do you think that they could be planning something?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe. It could be the reason why nobody is trying to even talk to us. But I wonder what they are doing that they need everyone to avoid us." I wondered.

We went to Fairy Tail and at the door was a note that had our names on it. Wonder why that is?

To: Natsu and Lilith

From:Gajeel and Gray

If you are reading this you found the note. We have decided to do a little scaveger hunt. If you get the items each of you get a special prize. Next clue is at the lake and hidden in plain sight.

Ok. This is weird. But if it helps us to figure out what's going on we'll do it. Natsu and I went to the lake and like the note said the next clue was hidden in plain sight. I picked it up and opened it revealing two earrings and a note.

To: Natsu and Lilith

From:Gajeel and Gray

I see you found the earrings. Each if you gets one and the color tells you who gets what. The next clue is easier than the first. Head back to Fairy Tail for your prize awaits you there.

We love you and thanks for putting up with this scavenger hunt.

Looking back at the earrings I realized that they were in the likeess of our mates. Mine was black with with 2 small red stones while Natsu's was blue with 2 small black stones. Tears well up in our eyes at how beautiful they looked. We put them on and went back to Fairy Tail and our mouths dropped.

The place was decorated and colorful but what shocked us was what was inside. Gajeel and Gray were standing there in their best clothes and each of them held a box their hands. We walked up to them and they grabbed our arms,bringing us to a table about 4 feet away from each next thing I know Gajeel is kneeling in front of me with the box in his hands.

"Lilith,we have been to together for 3 wonderful years. You make my life complete and without you by my side, I wouldn't be myself. Meeting you has made me realize that life is indeed short and that we should cherish the little things in life. Lilith,I know this is sudden but" He said opening up the box. "would you marry me?"

The tears that were welling up in my eyes rolled down my face in waves as I cried and nodded my head yes. He slipped the ring on my finger and gently kissed the lids of my eyes. I heard cheers and squeals and some crying from Elfman. I looked over at Natsu and noticed that he was crying and holding onto Gray. I guess Gray proposed to him too.

My life is perfect now. The love if my life is with me and I have friends who love and support me but there is one thing left I have to do.

"Hey Mira! Is it too late to join?" I screamed throught the crowd.

She shook her head and got the guild master Makarov to come out.

"Ahh! Hello, young man. I sense great magic within you one you may not yet understand yourself. I agree with Mirajane and will allow you to join Fairy Tail if only to see what you can do for us. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The short but kind Makarov said.

Mira came by with the stamp and I choose the color red and I decided to get it on my only visible right eye. Now I have a family to come home to and a guild that values nakama over anything else. My life is finally complete.

Hey guys you made it to the end of my first ever story. I will right the sequel as soon as I can. Thanks for making it this far and for reviewing.


End file.
